Technical Field
This description generally relates to context management.
Background
The users in an organization may each store thousands of digital documents, emails, videos, pictures, and other electronic files, and each user's files may not be accessible to other users, even if those users are working on related projects. Additionally, the files may not be adequately described, labeled, or tagged. Furthermore, each user may use a personal scheme to organize his files, which leads to inconsistent schemes within an organization.